Harry Potter and the Phenomenal Bond
by SolembumElvaspet
Summary: This is my POV of book 7. what happens when voldemort is overthrown and not by harry or dumbledore, but by a complete muggle? oh and i almost forgot of course Harry Potter falls in love and since i have 17 letters left for the summary so Randomnousitiddy!
1. Prologue

Author notes:

This is my first story that is being published for any one to read besides myself so please bear with me. any ways this is about a muggle with telekinetic abilities who usurps Voldemort's

place as "the dark lord" to force the light and dark side of magic to work together to end this extraordinarily long war. This is one of my many POVs on the how the 7th book should be. just

to let you know it is mainly in Harry's POV but, every so often i'll toss in Voldemort, Dumbledore, and Xavier. who knows i may put in cameo appearance's but not likely. I love reviewers and

will welcome any constructive criticism, praise, even if you review to tell me my story just down right sucks. i would be eternally grateful for suggestions ect. my change in POV will marked

with ~name~ so watch for that oh i know Dumbledore dies in book 6 but in this FF act like he didn't. because he used a port key at the top of the astronomy tower. if you want i'll write a

prelude chapter to this story starting just before the confrontation with Malfoy up intil Dumbledore uses a port key to get away. i'll try to update as quickly as possible. i know i know

everybody says that but seriously i'll try.

* * *

disclaimers: i don't own Harry Potter. oh there is references from the HP FanFic harry potter and the burden of becoming and harry potter a birth of a new son which btw are the best HP

FanFic i've ever read there is a link to those two stories are in my favorite stories so definitely check them out.

the writers name is fisico

* * *

**Prologue**

"X, you've done it!" said Migel "a right bet more successful than that rubbish paranormal agency."

Migel realized he said the wrong thing, but not quick enough to rephrase.

"Rubbish... rubbish you call it? Have you any idea what people would consider this? You foolish child! What do you think physical Instantaneous transmission, or as a simpleton would refer

to as teleportation is?"

"I'm sorr---"

"No your not or you would not have made the statement. Besides if it wasn't for their 'rubbish' funding it would have taken decades longer to determine a method of bending light;

rendering objects invisible."

"That's not wh---"

"Oh Migel I knew exactly what you meant. You don't think I notice your envious and Contemptuous looks everytime I've used my telekinetic abilities, or when I rant about the supernateral."

"You go too far X!"

"And what do you plan to do about it when you know that with simple thought i could effortlessly eradicate your life as you know it?"

Migel pulled out his gun and aimed it at Xavier's face. Just to have it crumble into non-being.

"Seriously a gun" Xavier said in sarcasm. "Goodbye old friend." Then Xavier snapped Migel's spinal stem with a "simple thought" then he himself disappeared into nothingness.

"Damn I didn't consider the cold."

cursed Xavier. then he noticed a very slight pop behind him. _ah_ he thought _that must be him_ "Alas, we finally meet Albus"

"Indeed we do, now tell me whats keeping me from obliviating you." It wasn't a question, but a mere statement.

"Because you need me for the greater good of your people. and besides i wasn't exposed to magic, it was exposed to me."

"yes, i understand that Ronald. but the law clearly states tha---"

"a muggle exposed to magic is to have his or her memory modified into thinking it never happened to protect the statue of secrecy established in 1447' i know your laws Albus" X smugly

smirked at dumbledore's dumbstruck face

"how did yo--"

"why ask questions in which you already know the answers to?"

"ah, you are an intelligent one." X only had a seconds time before seemingly out of nowhere a group of 7 wizards appeared and cast "stupify!" all X did was raise his hand and thought

_deflect back to casters_ to they're astonishment the 7 red beams reflected off the suspect and back to there respective casters.

"So Ronald are you a wizard or muggle? because if your a muggle you aren't a normal one."

"yes Albus i am a 'muggle' and no i'm not normal, i am a telekinetic."

"ah that explains your knowledge of magic"

"and to answer your question before you ask it i can stop any spell including your 'avada kedavra' killing curse." from behind him again out of nowhere voldemort shouted "oh, i highly doubt

that you filthy muggle"

then cast "avada kedavra" the green light shot right towards his back and dissapated two inches from him

"ah how nice of you to join us Tom" if voldemort was surprised he hid it well

"you dare to cal--"

"yes i dare you bloody fool, its more like you dare threaten me." this time he couldn't hide the look of surprise

"impossible, clearly dumbledore this isn't possible. he's a muggle i sense no magic in him can you?"

"no tom i can't, this makes me weary."

"now that i got your attention albus and thomas you shall declare your leader."

"Never!"

"for once i agree with tom, you leave us no choice but to eradicate you Ronald Xavier." after a pause "shall we tom"

"yesss we shall"

at the same time voldemort cast "avada kedavra!" and dumbledore cast "extremitious!"

once again both spells dissapated before they hit there target "imposs---"

"obviously not" X said while holding their bodys still with his mind "now listen i am here to usurp thomas's role as the dark lord as you can see i am far more powerful than anybody in the

wizarding world, but i am a merciful lord you both shall live as this is naught but a test for your people in order to defeat me you will have to get over past differences and work together.

death eaters and the order of the pheonix alike that includes you and Harry Potter, Thomas." he paused and waited "oh, i almost forgot Thomas I've already found and destroyed all of your

horcruxes.. don't believe me try calling Nagini, and Albus i know exactly where all the deathly hallows are. Good day to you." then X dissapeared into nothingness once again.

* * *

please RR oh any created spells are derived from the Latin language.


	2. Surprises

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter J.K.R. does.

* * *

Wow 2 chapters in one night, if i keep this pace this story will be done in weeks not months. which btw i plan to be done before my 20th b-day (july 25 2010) but right now i have to say i'm

a little pessimistic at the moment. now the reason you picked this story... read on readers read on.

* * *

**Surprises**

After Snapes betrayel harry took it upon himself to practice occlumency. he hated Snape for what he had done, attempted to kill Professor Dumbledore. It was nearing his birthday on privet

drive and his aunt and uncle are getting a bit too anxious about him leaving and they aren't bothering to try and hide it just this morning uncle Vernon offered to help him pack. Harry told it

was already done which was a complete lie, but Harry didn't see any reason to tell him that. Aunt Petunia on the other hand is oddly distant which makes harry feel like she doesn't want

him to go, but he brushed off that idea with a slight smirk. Now Dudley is the only one that talks to Harry more than just "are you all packed up yet boy?" and "how long until your birthday

gets here?" Harry was surprised by Dudley's behavior. He was asking Harry about things in the wizarding world and Harry almost fell off of his bed when Dudley asked him to come and visit

him after Voldemort is dead. But right now Harry was reading an owl he received from Ron

_ Dear Harry,_

_ Are those muggles treating you ok, if their not let me know we'll come and break you outta there. Any ways as planed dad will come and pick you up at 9 o clock in the morning on the day of your _

_birthday. Sorry the letters so short but I haven't a lot of time to write, mums going crazy with Bill and Fleur's wedding and now she is planning your birthday party oh speaking of act surprised its _

_supposed to be a surprise party. We told her that you would be perfectly happy with a cake and having us there, but she insist on doing it saying "you only turn seventeen once you know." _

_ Your best friend Ron_

Harry grabbed his quill, ink bottle, and a scrap of parchment and wrote.

_Dear Ron,_

_ Your right I would be perfectly content with a cake, but don't tell your mum that because then she will know you told me about it. I look forward to getting out of here. The strange thing is that _

_Dudley acts like he wants me to stay. Well any way only Voldemort himself could force me to stay. And to you Hermione I know your reading this over Ron's shoulder so yes I have been practising _

_occlumency. See you in a little bit._

_Harry_

Good now that's done with its just packing all of this rubbish. So the remainder of the day Harry cleaned out his trunk and repacked with his possesions that he would be bringing with him.

Just before dusk Harry decided to go to the park and maybe catch a glimpse of that cute muggle girl who moved in down the street. He got half way down there and turn down the allyway

for a short cut and ran face first into Isabella. The girl from down the street. She was about his height, Golden auburn hair that make her seem like an angel, beautiful green and blue eyes

(the right eye is green and the other is blue) and face that looked like it was sculpted by god himself.

"I'm so sorr-"

"It's quite alright, what maybe your name?"

"Harrypotter" is all the he could muster

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Sorry, my name is Harry Potter, Yours?"

"Nice to meet you Harry Potter, My name is Isabella Shaw. But you may call Bella."

"Sorry for that I just cut through this alley way to get to the park quicker."

"Care if I join you?"

"Sure."

"Good it'll be fun to talk to some one more my age."

"shall we?"

"yes harry, we shall."

it wasn't long before they made it to the park. For some reason unknown to Harry he is finding it easier and easier to talk to Bella. A couple of times he almost started talking about

Hogwarts. Awhile later Harry looked down at his watch and it was well past ten o-clock so he reluctantly decided it was time to go home.

"well Bella this was fun, but I should probably get going before I get locked out."

"That's terrible those people you live with shouldn't lock you out if your not home before there fat son."

Harry thought he should change the subject.

"well how about I walk you home and end this wonderful night?"

"I would be delighted."

A short walk later they arrived at her front doorstep.

"Harry come by tomorrow at eleven so we can continue or talking."

"ok Bella, sorry if I'm not on time. Timing is not one my best features."

"That's ok, night."

"night."

Harry almost ran home in excitement _I've got normal friends _he thought. When he got home the door wasn't locked thank god. So Harry went upstairs laid down not even clearing his head

and fell asleep in complete bliss.

* * *

Please RR I'm welcome to your opinion and no i did not take Isabella from twilight. Isabella was my dogs puppies name she didn't make it i cried for like ever. **next chapter spoiler** is harry

starting to get weird feelings?


	3. Introduction of the Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K.R. does.

* * *

I know it's been a few days since my last update, and I am sorry for that. but any ways that spoiler was fake.... I don't give spoilers he he he. now if you review with such a good idea that I have to add it to the story i may be persuaded. and sorry about how fast things unfold in this chapter if i were to put every detail that is running through my head this would a 10,000,000 word story, lol.

Now read on readers read on.

* * *

**Introduction of the Enemy**

_Harry... harry I know where you are. I know whom you love. And before you jump to conclusions I am not Voldemort. I am Ronald Xavier I have usurped Thomas's role as the dark lord. I have _

_contacted you to let you know that you will come face to face with Voldemort soon._

Harry woke with a start. _that was weird._

_I wonder if that was a trick from Voldemort?_

"harry someone is here to see you."

"huh"

"i sai-"

"no I heard you."

"good thing mum and dad aren't here, they would freak."

"thanks Dudley, I'll be down in a minute."

harry quickly got dressed and almost ran down stairs wondering if it was a visitor from his dream or Voldemort, but to his relief it was only Dumbledore,

"Professor hi, uh I didn't expect you to come here."

"It is quite alright harry."

"Sir forgive me for asking, but why are you here?"

"Ah, don't worry harry I am not here to collect you. I'm afraid it would ruin your summer and upset a very pretty girl."

"Sir how did you know about her?"

"Harry you honestly didn't think that I would leave you unprotected did you?"

"I guess not sir." "um, sir I had this dream."

"Harry I thought you said that you were practicing occlumens." Dumbledore implied sternly.

"I am sir I was just-"

"Ah the power of a beautiful young woman, naturally you forgot to clear your mind. Its quite all right Harry now tell me about this dream."

"Sir its nothing like the others, it was like he was actually in my mind."

"Who harry, Voldemort?"

"No he made it a point that he wasn't him. I think he said his name was X something. Its a little fuzzy and the weird thing is I couldn't sense any magic. When Voldemort would enter my mind I could feel a magic aura or something."

"Harry did he say his name was Ronald Xavier?"

"Yes that's it. Sir do you know him? Is he really the new dark wizard?"

"Yes I know him, vaguely. And no he is not a wizard he is a muggle. A very dangerous muggle."

"Sir why don't you just obliviate him?"

"I can honestly say that I don't know, Harry he has some how managed to find a way to block any spell cast at him. Yes harry even the avada kedavra."

"How is that possible?"

"I believe that he is a telekinetic, only a muggle can obtain the ability."

"I cant believe I'm saying this, but surely you or Voldemort can kill him?"

"No harry I think he wants us to team up against him."

"But sir you I wont be able to do that, Voldemort killed my parents!"

"I know harry, but for the time being I'm afraid that you must."

"but-"

"Harry I'm not saying you have to be friends, we just need to be on the same team."

"I'm sorry sir I can't."

"I understand harry, and unless I am mistaken you have to meet someone now."

"huh. Oh yeah sir I almost forgot, uh can I go professor?"

"Good lord harry this is your home of course you may go. I'll see you at the weasley's."

"why?"

"Your birthday party of course. Its not everyday that you turn seventeen. Oh and Harry its supposed to be a surprise."

"oh, I know Ron accidentally told me. See you later Professor."

"see you later Harry."

_now that was even weirder, first I have that dream then Dumbledore shows up to chat._ Harry doesn't think Dumbledore stopped by to say hi or wish him a happy birthday. He thinks that

Dumbledore knew that this Xavier would try and contact him, and came to warn him. But he was to late so Dumbledore had to tell him about Xavier. _Don't think so negatively_ he told himself.

It wasn't long before he reached Isabella's house. He almost turned around and went back home, but fate wasn't so kind and the door opened. Once again he was face to face with Bella,

"you weren't going to leave without saying hello were you?" she said jokingly.

"uh, no I was just a little nervous. That's all."

"why so nervous Harry?" she said almost unable to contain her laughter.

"its just I've never had a friend in Little Whinging." Harry was a little embarrassed admitting it. He could already feel the heat in his cheeks. _Don't notice, please don't notice._ He kept saying to

himself, but once again fate was not so kind.

"Why are you blushing Harry." she said seductively. Done laughing she invited him in.

"your parents are home right?

"No Harry I live by myself." she said now openly laughing.

Harry didn't know that you face could go so red from embarrassment. But that thought didn't last long for her laugh was the most beautiful sound that he had ever heard. She started waving

her hand in front of his face.

"Harry, Harry, earth to Harry."

"huh, sorry it was your laugh. It's the most beautiful sound that I've ever heard."

It was now her turn to blush. "Thank-you Harry that was very kind, but I am 19 so I live by myself."

"i think I should tell you that I'm leaving in a week."

"where to Harry?"

"Scotland, that's where my school is."

"Can I come to see you off then."

"yes, when the time comes, but for now lets just talk and forget about that time. Ok?"

"Yeah ok, where do you go to school though?"

"I am not allowed to say anything."

"by whom your terrible uncle?"

"no, my school." _please don't press the point. _Finally fate was kind to him.

"ok Harry you'll tell me when you feel the time is right."

"thank-you Bella. Can I ask you something?"

"you just did, but you can ask me two somethings how about that."

"you are such a smart Alec.." _that's what I like about you_ "where are you from, what country?"

once again Harry started to flush red again. Hoping she wouldn't get mad at him. He said "you don't have to answer if its too personal."

"oh its ok Harry, I am from the United States of America. I moved here because America is becoming more and more like a communist country every year. Does it snow here?"

"Yeah but not much, why?" Harry answered somewhat startled by her randomness.

"because I'm afraid that otherwise I'll miss Michigan to much."

"Michigan?"

"oh, Harry its a state in America. The weather there is completely unpredictable. One day it could be 65 degrees outside the next its snowing and its 30 degrees, but I love it there."

"do the states there have cities, like here?"

"yes of course Harry, the city I am from is called Cadillac."

"is it beautiful there?"

"yes it is, its the most beautiful place in the world."

"What was you favorite class when you were in school?"

"transf- math."

Harry could not believe his ears, she was a witch.

"Harry are you ok, you look like you just saw some rise from they're grave."

"can I ask you two somethings Bella? And please don't be offended."

"yes Harry, what is it. Oh I'm glad you caught on to my sarcasm." she said giggling

"are you a witch? That sobered her right up.

"no, why, witches don't exist." she stammered

"because you almost said transfiguration is your favorite class instead of math."

"ok Harry I'll answer you question with one of my own." she hesitated for a second "Are you a wizard?"

"yes, seeing how your a witch I can open up a lot more to you. For one I go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. And at the end of the week is my birthday and I am going to my

friends for a birthday party, which by the way is supposed to be a surprise." harry let out a sigh of relief.

"ok Harry, slow down a bit. I am a witch and I went to Bartamious' school of magic, it's in Choteau, Montana ."

"sorry for that I was just so relieved that I don't have to lie to you any more."

"what do you mean lie to me?" she looked a little hurt.

"its just in this country your not supposed to let muggles know about magic unless you marry one, then your allowed to tell them and their families."

"oh I thought you meant lying to make yourself sound cooler." she said seriously.

"well when you meet my friends you'll find out that I am an incredibly self-less guy. That is will you come with me to my friends this weekend?"

"yes of course, I would consider it an insult if you didn't invite me."

Harry started to feel something he hasn't really felt much before in his stomach like butterflies.

"Will you come and visit me at my school sometime Bella?" harry asked. _Hopefully she'll say yes._

"definitely Harry, and I'll owl you so many times a month that you will constantly have a flock of owls following you." she said almost laughing at Harry's horrified look. "don't worry Harry you

will still be able to tend to your studies."

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about each others schools and homes. At around six harry thought it would be a good idea to head home.

"Bella I have to get going, I'm supposed to owl Mr. Weasley and I hate to say that I left my summer homework until the last minute. I just know Hermione would just freak."

"ok I got to pack any ways."

"for what?"

"well duh I have to go to an inn over there in Ottery St. Catchpole."

"oh yeah, I don't think Mrs. Weasley would find it appropriate if you stay at her house."

"and why not we are both adults." she said indignantly.

"not really, I am still sixteen at the moment. But when we are there yes we will both be adults."

"Smart ass."

"hey I learned it from you, but I should get going."

"ok see you later Harry." she said shooing him out the door.

_This was fun I am so glad that I don't have to hide my identity from her anymore._ Harry started walking home when he felt Voldemort's presence ahead of him. So he started running towards

his house.

And that's when he saw him.

"Stup-" it was blocked before Harry even finished the incantation "what do you want Voldemort!?"

His high cold voice spoke after a couple of seconds of thought. "Harry I mean you no harm."

"Rubbish! Why should I believe you."

"because I made an unbreakable vow with Dumbledore."

"liar!"

"It is true." spoke Dumbledore from behind Harry.

* * *

I know quite a turn in events. is dumbledore a traitor. or is Voldemort telling the truth. oh by the way Harry's lady friend just happens to be a witch that is somewhat similar to fisico's Burden of Becoming HP fanfic, so seriously go read it. but back to my story RR please. you know i cant get better if you don't review. its the green button that says "Review this story/chapter" so serioualy you should try it. its easy and it can even have few words. yay me i am going to post chapter 4 just after... i finish it. lol. which btw should be in about 2 hours.


	4. The Historical Agreement

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K.R. does

* * *

Sorry about that, i said 2 hours and it took me 5 opps.. this chapter is most unexpected

now once again

Read on Readers Read on.

* * *

**The Historical Agreement**

Harry's mind was racing, he couldn't believe that Dumbledore was defending _him_, the killer of his parents. Any respect he had for the headmaster had instantly vanished. "What's the

meaning of this!" Harry said, anger clear on his face.

"Harry put away your wand and let us explain."

"No Dumbledore! I will not listen to _him_!" Harry shouted indicating Voldemort.

"Potter, I can assure you that you're the least of my priorities." Voldemort said coolly.

"Why should I believe you!" Harry swore that he could sense the killing curse coming, but to his surprise, quite the opposite.

"Dumbledore, could you hold my wand? He won't listen otherwise." Dumbledore obliged by relinquishing him of his wand.

"You see Potter, I am now wand less. Now can we speak with you?"

If Harry was confused earlier, then he's completely baffled now. He couldn't figure out why Voldemort, his mortal enemy would just give up his wand just to talk... unless.

"OK I'll talk, under two conditions."

"Yes Harry."

"What may they be Potter."

"For one we go on a first name basis, second Albus cast an anti-magic charm over Tom." Harry smirked at the look on Voldemort's face.

"Well I agree, how about you Tom?"Dumbledore said

Voldemort gave Harry a look of pure contempt.

"Yes Du- Albus, I think I can agree with Harry's... ah conditions." Voldemort grudgingly agreed.

Dumbledore turned and pointed his wand at Voldemort and cast "**claudius magious**" instantly Voldemort was engulfed in a golden mist.

"Thank you Albus let me check to see if it worked." Harry said, then said in parsletongue. 'can you hear me Tom?'

Voldemort just cocked his head like a curious child.

"good." Harry said triumphantly. Now Voldemort looked seriously concerned.

"Albus, why can't I comprehend the parsletongue that he spoke?"

"Ah, very clever Harry, you knew that parsletongue is a magical language and the anti-magic charm would prevent him from speaking and comprehend it."

"ah, clever indeed Harry. You know, I wouldn't of thought that ingenuity to come from you."

"well Tom let's hope that's the last time you underestimate me." Harry couldn't believe that he was having a civilized and threat less conversation with Voldemort. Hesitantly Harry said.

"well I guess that we can talk now."

"Harry shall we go somewhere a little more private?" Dumbledore asked.

"yes Albus how about inside?"

"certainly, alas Harry I am entering your home by your invitation."

"what about the muggles?" Voldemort asked.

"nothing would please me more than to scare them out of there wits with an notorious mass murderer in their own home." Harry replied.

"is Harry feeling a little evil himself?" Voldemort chided.

"these people caused me more pain and suffering than you ever could Tom." Harry answered bitterly.

They walked up to the front door and Harry opened the door to let them in. "may the hell begin."

when they walked in it wasn't long before Vernon noticed Harry and his acquaintances, and he wasn't to shy about showing his annoyance.

"_boy_ I will not have you inviting your ungrateful _lot_ into my house!"

"uncle Vernon nice to see you too."

"Don't toy with me _boy_!"

"uncle Vernon you should really watch your tongue in present company."

"who are these freaks anyway?!" the vain in his uncles temple was close to the boiling point.

"allow me to introduce Voldemort, the most wanted dark wizard in the magical world."Harry said hiding his smirk. "and you've met Albus Dumbledore."

"Very nice to see you again Mr. Dursley." Dumbledore said with a bow.

"Yesss Mr. Dursley consider yourself a very lucky man, I usually kill muggles on the spot, but not today Vernon I have business with Harry and Albus. Now if you value your life don't interrupt

us because my killing curse may just slip from my tongue."

"we will have none of that Tom." Dumbledore's gaze was severely more frightening than Voldemort's.

Vernon was on the verge of soiling himself and just went into the sitting room with Petunia and Dudley. Harry led them into the kitchen and asked "Albus would you care to summon us

some drinks, lets see a butter beer for my self and whatever you drink. Oh yeah and some blood for Tom."

"I'm a dark lord not a vampire, Potter. I would like oak matured mead."

"certainly, excellent choice Tom, I think I'll have the same." then with a wave of his wand two butter beers, two goblets, and a bottle of mead appeared from thin air.

"thank you Albus, sorry about that little pun Tom."

"no need Harry, just repayment for my little pun earlier."

"not everyone is as interested in vengeance as you Tom." Dumbledore said.

"now explain you two." Harry said

Dumbledore started by explaining how he first encountered Xavier.

"Well it started when I received an owl from Xavier saying that he would like to meet me in London, so out of good manners I obliged to his request. So then the night that will change

wizarding and muggle history alike. I met a muggle named Ronald Xavier, as soon as I saw him I sensed that he could somehow block me from his mind which I found highly unusual for a

muggle. I was very weary from that point on. He was very intelligent and had a silver tongue that rivals even Tom here and myself. Wasn't long after I met him a few of the order came and

tried to stun him, just to have their spells reflected back to them. Which made me even more leery of him. Then our dear friend Tom showed up and before I could even sense him, Xavier

greeted him, which I think shocked Tom more than me. Then Tom cast the avada kedavra at him just to have that dissipate mere inches from its mark. So then Xavier announced his

intentions, which was that we as in our side and Tom's side had to team up to dethrone him of his usurped position as the dark lord. He gave us no choice we had to eradicate him. I cast

the extinction curse and Tom cast the avada kedavra curse, and yet again they both dissipated before they hit their mark." Dumbledore paused to let Voldemort finish.

"we then decided that I should take the unbreakable vow to not harm you in any way. And did the most logical thing and fled-"

"You coward!" Harry shouted

"If it weren't for my vow I would kill you for your insolence Potter." Voldemort said heatedly.

"now as I was saying we fled to explain to you what happened before Xavier got to you."

"but your too late he already contacted me through my dreams." Harry stated.

Harry couldn't believe what he was thinking, I'm_ starting to want Voldemort's help, but should I trust him?_ "hey Tom, to prove your allegiance to me come to my birthday party and act

civilized."

Harry could see the look of shock and torture on Voldemort's face it was almost hilarious.

"I Don't think that's a wise idea Harry, the Weasley's wont take to kindly about you inviting the most dangerous dark wizard in history to their house." Dumbledore pointed out.

"I don't care what you think on the matter, Mrs. Weasley told me to invite whomever I want to my 'small party' and I will invite Tom if I wish. Which I do." Harry couldn't figure out why he

was now defending Voldemort, but he was.

"I agree with Albus on this one." Voldemort said.

"You will come and be civilized or I won't agree to work with you." Harry said pointedly. "but before I agree to team up I have a question for you Tom."

"What is that?" Voldemort was clearly annoyed.

"Why did you choose me and my parents?"asked Harry.

"it was the most logical."

"how so?"

"well your parents were a lot more intelligent than the Longbottems. And besides your parents didn't have to die, in fact I tried to spare your mother, but she insisted." Voldemort explained

"Why did you try to spare her" Harry really was curious.

"Because Severus asked me to." Voldemort said as if Harry already knew.

"Snape!."

"yes Harry he loved you mother since before he was in school." it was not Voldemort, but Dumbledore that spoke.

"oh." Harry then thought about the followers of both the men in front of him.

"what about the Order and the death eaters? Should they know about this little agreement?"

"of course harry the Order would want and need to know."

"I shall have my death eaters swear loyalty to you."

"OK, OK I guess I can agree to work together, don't' make me regret it."

"Harry I will come by tomorrow for my death eaters to swear loyalty to you." Voldemort said.

"OK Tom it will be fun to scare the wits out of my lovely aunt and uncle. Now professor, Mr. Riddle I have a letter to write to Mr. Weasley so you can excuse yourselves whenever you wish.

But I am going to my room good day to you." And Harry got up and left the room ignored the looks he was receiving from the Dursley's and went upstairs got out his quill and parchment

and wrote.

_ Mr. Weasley_

_ I am inviting two people to the "surprise party" honestly is Mrs. Weasley the only one that doesn't know that I know about the party? Oh and the two special guest that I am inviting are to remain a _

_secret until they show up at my birthday party, and you won't like it either. Just a warning though if you deny them entry to my party I will leave never to return to the burrow. Okay I am sorry for _

_the __secrecy I just want it to be a surprise, unlike my party._

_ Harry_

Harry finished his letter with a sigh."Hedwig girl, take this to Mr. Weasley."

So Harry laid down on his bed and started the process of clearing his mind. Harry finally figured out the key to occlumency and that was grief. Even though he knew the tricky part to

occlumens, It was a little more difficult than usual, but eventually he was successful and the last thing to leave his head was Isabella's face. Then he fell asleep to have a more peaceful

sleep than he had in along time.

* * *

Heh, was that unexpected or what should the next Chapter be about the death eaters or a boring chapter about harry's love life?

RR and you might get to change my plotline or not but its good to review, its the green button \|/ see i made an arrow pointing towards the review button sooo RR yay.


	5. Initiation

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K.R. does.

* * *

Sorry for the wait guy's and girl's it took me foever to come up with this chapter. but i find it very interesting. because Harry finds that he can't lie to Isabella. my mind is racing and right now i already have an overview of the next 4 chapters but i won't tell you. you'll just have to read it when i post it. but to get on with it.

here it goes

read on readers read on

* * *

**Initiation **

_Congratulations Harry, you helped me achieve step one of my plan. Now you must wake now you'll have visitors soon. Good bye Harry... for now._ Harry woke well rested, but decided to keep

his eyes closed until he could sense that someone was watching him. When he opened his eyes he yelped in surprise, and fell sidewords out of bed. When he rubbed his eyes and put

his glasses on he realized it was only Bella. "Bloody hell, you almost gave me a heart failure Bella."

"is the big bad Harry Potter scared?" she teased.

"Startled, not scared. Why are you here I thought you had to pack for tomarrow?" he asked.

"Not all women take forever to pack Harry, I finished last night. Well Harry I have a bone to pick with you."

"what?"

"who were those men you talked to last night? You looked a little pissed."

"no one." Harry answered a little too quickly.

"i thought you weren't going to lie to me anymore." she said.

"they were just a couple of wizards I know, they brought me some upsetting news about Voldemort that's all."

"upsetting? You looked really pissed." she insisted. "what was it really?"

he sighed then explained his whole ordeal since he left her house the fay before. Her face was full of emotion, then came the reaction that Harry didn't expect. She started punching

every inch of his body.

"Are – you – fucking – crazy?" puncturing each word with a blow.

"ow, ow stop. What's your problem?!" Harry fumbled

"Why would you team up with _him_ after what he put you through?"

"I wouldn't say teamed up, I am only using him to get rid of Xavier. Then after that I will get my vengeance!" Harry said defiantly.

"Harry you shouldn't live your life in vengeance, it will destroy you and you'll become just like the one you hate."

"I know, but I can't let it go."

with out speaking and without warning she kissed him, it wasn't just a peck it was full of passion.

Harry was so stricken that he couldn't move a muscle. She noticed this and pulled away.

"what? Never kissed a girl before?" she joked.

"i snogged plenty of times, it's just that you startled me a little."

"oh in that case shall we try again?" she asked.

"certainly." then he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her with such passion that even Voldemort himself couldn't ruin. Just the moment Harry thought that Voldemort spoke from

the doorway.

"How very romantic Harry." Voldemort spoke in his high cold voice.

Harry and Isabella jumped apart in surprise.

"what are you doing here Tom?" Harry asked after he regained his composure.

"why the initiation of course." he answered simply.

"i thought that would be later tonight."

"Harry, you underestimate the number of followers I have." Voldemort said.

"before we begin, what should I call you in front of them, I won't call you master. I just thought that it would be a good way to live up to my end of our... er bargain if I didn't call you

Tom."

"ah, I see, well then you shall call me by my chosen name, Voldemort." Voldemort answered after a short silence.

"Bella, you should leave I don't think that you would care to be around these people. They are -"

"shh, i'm staying. I can't in good concience leave you here with these evil people." she interupted.

"are you sure you want to stay, you my see a side to me that you may not like. Because if the ones I am thinking of are coming then I will probally get very angry."

"who might they be Harry?" Voldemort asked.

"you know Tom, but to answer your question it is: Snape and Lestrange."

"of course they are going to be here, for they are my most loyal followers."

"Harry nothing that you do will change my opinion of you, you should know that." Bella said.

Harry was giving Bella a preface of what she might expect of the death eaters. When Voldemort said.

"Harry they are on their way."

"good lets get this over with, do they know what their doing here?"

"no."

"Why don't you go and let them in."

"no need Harry I already gave them their instructions." then Voldemort paused and said. "they are here."

Then one by one they walked in and stood in a circle surrounding Voldemort and Harry. Then Bellatrix, Lucius, and Severus walked in the room and Harry couldn't contain his anger any

longer and bolted acrossed the room intending to hog tackle Snape, just to be stunned before he reached his mark.

"Severus it isn't polite to treat our guest of honor that way." "crucio." seeing Snape wither in pain on the floor eased Harry's anger somewhat.

"Now, followers you are here today to pledge your allegiance to Harry." Voldemort announced.

"yes, and I have a little idea for that Voldemort." Harry said.

"and what is that Harry?"

"a protein charm to brand a lightning bolt on their right arm."

"ah, like your own little dark mark. So to speak."

"yes, but to obtain the proper bond I have to cast it. And how would I do that without the ministry detecting me with the trace?" Harry asked.

"Simple, Dumbledore notified them that wizards are going to be with you and your magic won't be able to be tracked because the trace only detects magic around you. So if you were by

over aged wizards it can just be nodded off as they did it, not you." Voldemort answered.

"oh I see, well in that case." Harry now pointed his wand directly at Snape.

"What do you plan to do Potter?" Snape jeered.

"Crucio!" and once again Snape was withering on the floor in intense pain.

"ah, Potter you learned that you need to mean to cause them pain." Bellatrix barked her deranged Laugh.

"Yes, Lestrange I did. Now it's your turn." that sobered up her laughing to a smirk.

"do it little baby Potter, here I'll give you motivation." she started laughing again. "I killed Sirius Black." then continued laughing.

"Crucio!" Harry thought with all his might on how much he wanted her to feel pain.

And to his surprise, when she was hit she simply just yelped, fell to the floor, and her hysterical laughing just grew louder.

"Little Potter, you did very well this time you tried it." Bellatrix said to him and it almost sounded like a compliment.

"enough of such trivial wastes of time, let's get on with this. Harry if you wish I shall allow you to continue torturing Bellatrix after wards."

"No, I had enough. Now lets begin. I've been reading the theory on this charm since yesterday." Harry said.

"Just remember Harry, concentrate on the mental connection." Voldemort assisted.

"ok here it goes." Harry concentrated for a second then cast_ "mentia__ iunctious_**_."_**the last thing Harry thought was the brand of the Lightning bolt. First on Wormtail then the next until

the last two: Bellatrix and Snape.

"I Severus Snape pledge my utmost allegiance to you Harry Potter." if it was hard for Snape to do that he sure didn't show it.

"I Harry Potter accept your pledge." then he paused and then cast. _"mentia iunctious."_ and instantly just like the others the spell worked. Then he turned to Bellatrix and said. "your

turn."

he said simply.

She gave him her best look of hate and anger she could manage. And grudedly knelt before him and exposed her right arm and said.

"I Bellatrix Lestrange pledge my complete allegiance to you Harry Potter, to eternal serve as long as I shall live." all the while not breaking eye contact.

"I Harry Potter accept your pledge." and cast _"mentia iunctious."_ finally he was done. "OK Voldemort can you leave I have some things to attend to?"

"no, you didn't brand me Harry." Voldemort said.

"uh, OK but it is not necessary because we our mental link."

"yess, but this will strengthen."

"OK if you insist." Harry then cast. _"mentia iunctious."_ "there now can you leave?"

"certainly Harry, what about your followers?" Voldemort asked.

Harry turned to the death eaters eyes lingering over Draco. "leave, I'll notify you when I need you... Draco nothing of this reaches Hogwarts our face Voldemort's displeasure that I may

even issue for him, if your lucky."

"what do you mean lucky Potter?!" Draco said bitterly.

"Draco, i'll teach you your first lesson in disrespecting your master." Harry paused. "Cruci- that was a warning Draco, next time it's the curse. And to answer your question, I am quite a

bit more lenient than Voldemort. Now leave all of you." Harry stood there and waited until all of the death eaters left. Then Voldemort himself left.

"wow, Harry you can deal with all those dark wizards without a trace of fear, but you get intimidated by plain old me." Bella said jokingly.

"I haven't really felt this way about a girl, and Bella your not plain, you captured the heart of the famous Harry Potter didn't you?" Harry said.

"Now your just over exadurating how popular you are." she said, then leaned in towards Harry for a kiss.

This time Harry saw it coming and met her halfway with a deeply passionate kiss. The rest of the day they mainly spent snogging and cuddling with each other. It wasn't until late after

the Dursley's went to bed that Harry realised something. "Bella."

"yes Harry?" she answered.

"when Voldemort was here I didn't hear any objection from the Dursley's. Why is that?"

"i don't know Harry, contact him and see."

"how- uh, oh yeah." with that Harry touched his scar and thought _Voldemort_. A few seconds later came the reply. _Yesss Harry_?

_Hey Tom, why didn't the Dursley's object to you and your followers presence?_

_Because I put a simple freezing charm on them._ Voldemort answered.

_Oh ok, um can you not get in my head while I am sleeping please?"_

_I can't Harry, your occlumens doesn't allow me to. Which I might add you have gotten better at, earlier I only saw into your mind when you were angry at Severus. _Voldemort answered

_Ok Bye._ Then Harry terminated their mental connection. "He says that he put a freezing charm on them."

"oh, I guess that would explain everything then. Well goodnight Harry I'll see you tomorrow in that little inn in Ottery St. Catchpole." she said seductively and turned around and left.

Harry didn't fall asleep for awhile that night and when he did, His dreams weren't disturbed by Xavier for the first time in several days.

* * *

Whoa, that took me two days. sorry about the wait... Review please, i love the hit number i got, but i also love reviews too. next chapter may take about a week or so, but as you probally can guess it may be about the birthday party. or not. next time i post it will be 3 chapters at once so Y to the A to the Y. threat alert. if i don't get reviews soon then i'll kill off a charector or maybe just write a chapter that goes on and on with no point, but unlikely on number 2. i'll probally just add the word review in this spot 300 times back to back.

REVIEW

\|/

v


	6. The Birthday Party

"are you ready?"

"huh?" harry said. " oh yea, yes Bella, lets go."

"what's wrong harry?" Bella asked.

"noth--" harry started, then seeing Bella's look that said '_I know your lying_' told her what was bothering him "it's Voldemort, I don't know how I am going to introduce him that's all."

"well harry that's simple, let them know that he has sided with you and Dumbledore to defeat Xavier, and attacking him would be treason to you and you will leave." she stated simply as if speaking of the weather.

"it's not that easy, Bella I can't just--"

"yes you can, and will, I never said that you have to leave. Just tell them you will. That doesn't imply that you necessarily have too." she pointed out. "now stop complicating things. And happy birth-day."

"thank-you Bella, I think we should meet Dumbledore and Voldemort."

"indeed." she replied grimly.

They left ottery st. catchpole and started walking south to a very large and ancient looking elder tree sitting lone next to a raging river. Just as they were reaching the tree two wizards popped into existence. "ah good morning harry" Dumbledore said

"hello professor" harry replied. Then with a sigh "and you tom"

"greetingss Harry." Voldemort obliged.

"honestly could you not exaggerate your S's it's rather annoying" Bella said ignoring Harry's incredulous look.

Voldemort just looked at her and cocked his head like a curious school child. "very well." was all he said. Then noticing harry looking in awe at the elder tree he said. "interesting tree this one is, wouldn't you say harry?"

"yes it is, why you ask?"

"i was just noticing you looking at it is all. You do know what significance this tree has don't you?" Voldemort asked looking into the river.

"no" harry said.

"its the tree that the legendary elder wand was fashioned from by death himself according to the DH legends" Bella answered

"correct indeed, but the wand is not a legend, it's real." Voldemort said

"so are the infallible cloak of invisibility and the resurrection stone" Dumbledore said

"such nonsense Dumbledore the deathly hallows don't exist, except for the elder wand" Voldemort said

"its not nonsense tom and in fact all three of them are right here at this very moment." Dumbledore said

"impossible."

"no tom the cloak is Harry's own invisibility cloak, the stone is on this ring " Dumbledore said showing Voldemort the ring on his right hand. "and the wand is-"

"your wand" Bella said with a certain longing look in her eyes.

"correct Bella, may I ask how much you know of the hallows?" Dumbledore asked

"everything, I knew Harry's cloak was one of them when he showed it to me, because in the pattern of the silver side is a triangle with a circle inside of it and a line going straight through it vertically, I knew your ring was the resurrection stone because of the same insignia, and your wand I suspected because in my research I found that Grindlewald was the last one in possession of it when you defeated him in 1945. which in case you didn't know he stole it from the Bulgarian wand maker gregorovitch. So logically it has to be in your possession seeing as your wand happens to be made of elder." Bella answered noticing Harry's shock.

"very impressive Bella. I think my decision on your request has just been made, expect my owl soon"

"what request?" harry asked.

"later harry" Bella answered

"yes harry later you two can talk about it, now I believe that the Weasley's are waiting for there unsuspecting guest of honor." Dumbledore said with a wink.

"right" harry said. And along they went. It wasn't long before they reach the fence at the edge of the burrow Dumbledore sent a patronus, that looked a lot like Fawkes. Harry noticed this and said. "professor is your patronus a phoenix?"

"yes harry, it is"

a few seconds later Mr. Weasley came out to greet them. When he got there he immediately took out his wand and to his surprise harry disarmed him.

"What is the meaning of this Dumbledore!" Mr. Weasley demanded

"he" indicating Voldemort "has come to our side to defeat Xavier."

"and I would consider it treason against me to attack him and if you do so I will leave never to return to the burrow again." harry said

"very well, I trust you Dumbledore and harry. And who might you be young lady? Mr. . Weasley asked Bella politely, harry felt a little uneasy about his sudden mood change.

"my name is Isabella Shaw, but you may call me Bella. You?"

"my name is Arther, Arther Weasley. Pleasure to meet you." he said holding out his hand for a hand shake. She accepted his offer and shook his hand. "ah, Harry I apologize for my rudeness I was just startled ."

"it's ok Mr. . Weasley, your reaction wasn't as bad as I was expecting. To be honest I thought you would banish us from your home."

"please harry, call me Arther. Your seventeen you have no need to call me Mr. Weasley. Well Harry I look at you as one of my own sons and no matter how bad you messed up I could never banish you."

"thank-you Mr. Weasley you have no idea how good that makes me feel, but if that's the case then I wont call you Arther... I will call you dad, at least if thatch ok with you?"

Harry could see the tears well up in Mr. Weasley's eyes.

"Harry I couldn't ask you to do that. However you may consider Molly and I your mum and dad, and call us that if you wish. But don't think for even a second that we'll get offended if you don't ok Harry."

Harry had an unexplainable sense of over joy. Letting the words sink in he said. "well dad shouldn't you take us up to the house for my little party, I mean for we can visit. Because of course if there were a birthday party I would be so _surprised_ that I might have a heart failure." at that everyone started laughing, even Voldemort chuckled a little bit. After they stifled there laughter they proceeded to the burrow. A thought occurred to Harry on their way there. "tom?"

"yes, Harry."

"how do you block spells before people even finish casting them?"

"well harry there is only a handful of spells that do just that and most of them block any minor curse and some major curses, however the stronger your mind the stronger the curse you can deflect. Similar to casting a curse the stronger the wizard, the stronger the curse."

"i understand that much already its just, how do _you_ block even the nonverbal spells? The only one I have ever seen or heard of actually touching you with a spell was Dumbledore when he put you in that water cocoon thing."

"ah, that is because the common witch or wizard usually uses a handful of spells and are predictable, Albus however is not the common wizard he is a very powerful wizard and therefor harder to anticipate. If wasn't for the fact that he knew I would escape the same day he captured me he would have taken me into custody."

"oh ok"

when they arrived at the house harry though it seemed a little dead he half expected that if he were to look up he would see the dark mark then dismissed that idea as he turned the door handle and pushed open the door the seemingly out of nowhere the sudden and loud "SURPRISE!" and harry was, he yelped and drew his wand. Then he realized that it was his party then cursed himself for his idiocy

"thanks guys." then he gestured at Mrs. Weasley to follow him into the sitting room. After her fussing over his hair and unhealthy looking state. He said " you know that you didn't have to do this mum, I would have been perfectly content with a nice bowl of your very good onion soup."

she looked at him for a second then wiped her eyes and said "i did too, its not everyday that you turn seventeen you know? And why is Voldemort here, wait don't answer it must be ok because Dumbledore is with you and I'll ask Arther later. Now I'm afraid that you must introduce your lady friend when we return to the kitchen." then she ushered him into the kitchen where everyone else was. As harry was walking over to Bella he seen Mrs. Weasley mouth the word _mum_ to Mr. Weasley and he just nodded with a joyous look on his face.

After receiving his hugs from Ron and Hermione he looked at Bella and said. "Bella this is Ron, one of my best friends. And this is Hermione, my other best friend and the reason that I passed my classes."

"hello Ron, Hermione nice to meet you. I am Isabella Shaw, but you may call me Bella."

"hi, are you Harry's girlfriend?"

"Ron! Sorry Bella."

"it's quite alright, and yes I would like to believe I'm Harry's girlfriend. Right harry?"

"huh, yea I'm harry's girlfriend.. I mean she is my girlfriend." harry stammered

with that everybody laughed. Then harry noticed Ron and Hermione looking at him as if to say "we need to talk." so harry went to Dumbledore and asked him if him Ron and hermione can talk to him

"why certainly harry."

so upstairs to Ron's room they went.

"Ron cant you even clean your room so the headmaster wont see how dirty it is?" hermione scolded

"lay off hermione, I didn't know our headmaster was going to be in my room, geez."

"its alright Ronald, I find a messy room easier to study in myself." Dumbledore paused then said

"now what would you like to speak with me about." he pointed his wand at the door and cast "silencio adorias"

"the horcruxes sir" hermione said

"destroyed, anything else?"

"what do you mean destroyed, Albus"

"just that harry, Xavier said he destroyed them, and tom verified. And even tom can't lie to me."

"harry whos Xavier?"

"I'll tell you guys later, at school. Right now I want to get back down stairs before some one dies."

"harry you don't think vol-"

"no hermione im talking about Ginny killing Bella."

"oh, why would she. Oh never mind."

"what?" Ron said looking confused

"because Ginny is my ex." harry stopped and turned to Dumbledore and turned red "oh I forgot you were here sir."

"it's ok harry let us return to your party.""finite incantantem"

they went back down stairs and Voldemort and Lupin were talking about strategies on using the werewolves to take down Xavier. Mrs. Weasley spotted harry and rushed to him and gave him his present. He opened it and it was a watch that had lightning bolts for hands. "giving a wizard a watch on their seventeenth is traditional." she explained

hermione gave him a seemingly ordinary book bag which can hold several times its carriers weight and the inside is larger than the outside.

A box of goodies from Fred and George. "A look into the dark arts and how to defeat them" from Lupin. A black necklace with a black onyx stone on it from Voldemort seeing Harry's confused look he explained "it's a shadow necklace of my own invention it allows you to travel through the shadows to anywhere shadows are. I got the idea from the Greek god of the underworld Hades."

"er thanks." he got a gigantic wizards tent from Dumbledore .

Then Dumbledore gave him a letter, from Sirius.

_Dear harry,_

_ if you are reading this instead of getting your gift from me personally. Then my time in this world has ended. I am not going to go on and on about useless gabble and your inheritance from me is my estate in Greece. Only Dumbledore knows its location he is the secret keeper until he passes the knowledge on to you. That is all I can give you harry. Happy birth day harry and I love you._

_ Sirius_

he folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. Wiped away his tears and opened his gift from Bella. It was a cell phone. "for we can talk while your at school."

"thanks Bella. But muggle gadgets don't work at Hogwarts."

"this one will you see a friend of mine made me a pair of them."

"who is your friend?" harry asked

"you will meet him later." was all she said

then the last gift was a skin toned ear bud and it came with a note that said

_hello there this is obviously an ear piece for the phone Isabella gave you, my own invention use it well._

_ AF_

"Bella who is AF?"

"the friend I told you about. I swear you'll meet him later."

they spent the rest of the after noon laughing telling jokes on Voldemort's behalf and then the time came for the party to be over.

"well I think Bella and I should get going."

"OK we'll see you tomorrow at diagon ally."

with that harry, Bella, and Voldemort left

"tom you behaved, thank you for that now as I said we can team up. Bye"

with out a word Voldemort disappeared with a slight pop.

"Bella when will I meet this AF guy?"

"here shortly."

they went into the inn and went up to their room when they entered the room, they were greeted by a tall Eurasian man and a young Irish man about Harry's age.

"ah, how nice to finally meet you harry." the boy said. "its alright butler, he isn't going to hurt me are you harry."

"no, I guess not... who are you? Your this AF\ guy aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, where's my manners. I am Artemis Fowl the second. And yes I am this 'AF guy' I am here to assist you in your predicament involving my old nemesis, Professor Ronald Xavier."


End file.
